1. Cross Reference to Related Application
This application is related to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 401,444 entitled "Bridge Type Press Frame" and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 401,445 entitled "Punch Head for a Punch Press" which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to metal working and more particularly to a versatile sheet metal gripper.
3. Background Art
Sheet metal grippers are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,603,187; 3,835,743; and 4,127,198 disclose exemplary prior art sheet metal grippers. A disadvantage of most prior art sheet metal grippers is that they grip only on one axis of a sheet metal workpiece.